WO publication number 2005080132 discloses a method and apparatus for loading products to be transported into a cargo space. In the apparatus described, a transfer plate is utilized, on top of which the load is first of all formed. Next, the load, together with the transfer plate, is pushed into the cargo space, after which the transfer plate is pulled out from under the load. During the pulling, the load is supported. In the method, the products are first loaded on a transfer plate, which is outside the cargo space and is to be pushed into the cargo space. After this, the products are transferred to the cargo space by pushing the transfer plate inside over the base of the cargo space. Finally, the products are supported from the open side and the transfer space is pulled out from between the base of the cargo space and the products. In the apparatus, there is a frame and a transfer plate on it to be moved. The apparatus also includes transfer means for moving the transfer plate and products inside the cargo space and for pulling the transfer plate out from between the base of the cargo space and the products. Correspondingly, WO publication 2007071831 discloses an application of a transfer plate for loading different pallets into a cargo space. Rolling elements are located on at least part of the length of the transfer plate, so that the pallets can be pushed by a conveyor system backwards on top of the transfer plate. Correspondingly, the transfer plate can be pulled from under the pallets, while the pallets are in the cargo space, without problems of friction.
It is difficult, and often even impossible, to control a transfer plate when pushing the transfer plate, together with its load, into the cargo space. In practice, the push plate of the transfer plate is bordered by side limiters, the effect of which diminishes the farther the transfer plate is pushed into the cargo space. The lack of control can lead to damage to the transfer plate, the load, and even to the cargo space. The problem is emphasized when loading different kinds of cargo space, when the loading of each cargo space must be monitored and regulated separately. This slows loading and increases the risk of damage.